quakefandomcom-20200222-history
KickAss Weapons Collection
KickAss Weapons Collection is a modification made by QuakeMstr. This features a compilation of various features he liked. General Gameplay Changes * Non-hitscan projectiles can now go through Teleporters. Inspired by Duke Nukem 3D. * Players do not get points for Telefragging. * Enhanced teamplay. Teamplay 0 and 1 work the same as normal. Negative values penalize the players by that same value. Teamplay 100 Gibs the player that killed their teammate, while teamplay -100 will do the same while deducting a point. * The Thunderbolt now is vampiric. This means it gives the player an equal amount of health that it drains from a foe. While the documentation says that it will overload if the player goes over 250, this is inaccurate, there is no limit to the health the player can obtain. Impulses * Impulse 16 - Fires the alternative Weapon mode (does nothing on Weapons without an alternative mode). Note that, as this is not considered a direct attack in Quake, the player can do this without alerting Monsters. While all Weapons have an ammo cost, they actually can be continually fired as long as the player does not switch Weapons, even when said Ammo has run out. Note that this can result in defective counters for most of the Weapons. * Impulse 20 - Drops a Backpack with up to 20 Ammo of all types except Rockets, which only drop 10. As it drops on the player, however, it is entirely useless as the player will just pick it up once more. * Impulse 21 - Drops a Backpack identical to Impulse 20, but with all Ammo. Just as useless due to similar issues. * Impulse 30 - Fires a flare identical to the ones found in Quake Flares. * Impulse 61 - If the player has a Rocket, this will throw a pipebomb. A pipebomb works similar to a grenade, except it does not make a noise when fired and waits for player input before it will explode. Furthermore, it will stick to enemies to the point that even death won't detach it (only deactivation or denotation will). * Impulse 62 - Detonates all pipebombs in the level. * Impulse 63 - Deactivates all pipebombs in the level. Useful for blackmailing foes or just to show mercy. New Weapon Modes * Shotgun - Enforcer blaster. Fires three shots (and costs three Shells) that can be fired rapidly and do about double the damage (collectively) of the normal Shotgun. Intended for Deathmatch, but can be used in Single Player. * Grenade Launcher - Bouncy-Proximity Grenades. Fires a grenade that will bounce around. When on the ground, it will seek an entity (including the firer) and attempt to move towards it before exploding. If the player has less than five Rockets, it will fire a single grenade. If the player has five or more Rockets, the first grenade will be harmless cluster bomb that will spread apart into five bouncy-proximity grenades. * Rocket Launcher - Homing Rocket. Automatically detects an opponent and follows them, only stopping if something else gets in its path. Costs 5 Rockets. This does not cause a defective counter if fired after depleted. * Thunderbolt - THOR. Results in a message announcing that the player "has unleashed Thor!". Fires three homing rockets, similar in behavior to the alternative mode of the Rocket Launcher. Each homing rocket is "guided" to their target by a harmless stream of Thunderbolt lightning. Costs 20 Rockets and 50 Cells. Unlike the other Weapons, the player cannot fire this if they run out of the requirements, and instead will be told that "Thor demands 20 rockets and 50 cells". Sounds __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake 1996 closed-source mods Category:Quake overhauls